The Gathering/Roleplay
Once a month, all the clans meet up at Star Field to talk an discuss things that are happening in each clan. The next gathering is November 17, 2013! Previous Gatherings (This page is archived after every Gathering) In Star Field... MossClan walked into Starfield. Wotto3577Talk 22:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) A few cats from CaveClan padded into StarField.Night 22:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow sat down. 22:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar and Flashstar padded up a tall hill then waited for the other 2 leaders to join them.Night 23:02, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Windsong sat down next to Lightningshadow. Petalfang came to Starfield. Wotto3577Talk 23:07, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (I got permission form Icefern to edit some of her characters!) Stoneclaw and Redpaw padded into Starfield together then sat with Windsong and Lightningshadow.Night 23:09, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "What's happening in CaveClan?" Windsong asked Lightningshadow. Wotto3577Talk 23:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Blazefire and Skypaw padded into a group of FogClan warriors.Night 23:48, October 18, 2013 (UTC) secretwish padded over too blazefire. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur follewed Firesoul into the gathering. She sat down, waiting. ---- Dovepaw squealed with happiness, this was her first gathering. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Sandflame padded into Star Field slowly. She looked around to see if there were any other elders that had yet arrived. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 03:34, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar called out to all the cats "I think we should start this meeting now" He called out "Flashstar would you like to tell us how your clan is doing?" He asked.Night 04:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw from caveclan sat next to Applepaw from fogclan.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw got bored."We lost one of our queens,Mossflower along with her four kits"Mewed SNowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:40, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar hissed "Snowpaw don't speak for your leader, it is my job to say what happens in our clan! you just gave a hint to everyone that our clan is weak. We are a strong clan and our fresh-kill pile is doing great and we have a few new warriors, apprentices, and kits" he meowed.Night 15:43, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "oops,I meant as in they killed themselves ?"said snowpaw padding away with her new friend applepaw from fogclan.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow glared and hissed at Snowpaw. "Nice going," he said, sarcastically. 15:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Applepaw laughed at Lightingshadow,"I been spying on your clan and I know your secret and Unless your nicer to your cats I will telll it to everyone" (She wont really She just doesnt want her getting hurt)Said applepaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:58, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Bitch, please," said Lightningshadow to Applepaw. "You don't know sh*t, jst like Snowpaw about her own clan." 16:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Applepaw just yawned.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) The cats at the gathering snickered at Applepaw and Snowpaw. 16:06, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Applepaw go back to FogClan, your not being in this gathering if your going to act like that. Show other clans respect" Jetstar meowed.Night 16:07, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "I will Behave promsie"Said applepaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "That's a lie," said Lightningshadow. "You little, creepy stalker." 16:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "whats a stalker?"asked snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Applepaw," Lightningshadow replied, bluntly. "A little creep who follows people around." 16:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Snowpaw i know you don't think before you act but can you at least try to have maybe a little sense?" Flashstar meowed.Night 16:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Riverpaw padded over to her mentor. -- Swiftstrike sat down and flicked his tail. Tater! 16:43, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw nodded.Applepaw thought lightingshadow was the stalker instead.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:25, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "What morons," thought Lightningshadow. "Damn it Flashstar, hurry up...." 16:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Firefly padded towards Lightningshadow and sat down. "Something bothering you?" She asked, staring right through him with her blind eyes. --- Briarfur smiled at Jetstar, before retreating towards Dawnpelt, an old leader. ---- "He's alreadya fine leader." The elder named Dawnpelt purred at her new leader, Flashstar. "I did the right thing." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) After all the leaders talked about how there clans were doing all the cats returned to there clan.Night 16:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) GATHERING OF OCTOBER 19-19, 2013 IS NOW OVER! Category:Roleplay